What happens in the past, stays in the past
by Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01
Summary: Bella has a secret that she has kept from Edward! She is part of a group.... When a guy shows up and says he's Bella's, what's going to happen? Who is this guy and what does he want from Bella? -This is based on a dream I had- Please R&R!
1. Winged ones!

**Ok, so last night I had a dream of the Twilight characters and decided to make it into a story…..So who knows how it's going to turn out.**

**I do not own the Cullen's or anything about them…. -want's to go and cry- I do own Sam, Lucille, and Kate though….**

**Title may change and if I don't get at least 20 reviews, I won't continue it and maybe take it down!**

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter and it will get better!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella POV

I woke up to my love sitting there. We were engaged and life seemed to go perfect for us. He agreed to go all the way with me after our wedding.

"Good morning love," he said looking up at me with that crooked smile I just love.

"Good morning," I smiled back.

"Let's get you some breakfast then we will go over to my house, if that's ok with you?"

"Yep, let's go!"

We went downstairs and I ate my breakfast. After that we got in his car and drove to his house. On the way, I couldn't help thinking about my life. I get the guy I love and he's going to change me. Life is perfect…..

Just then my phone rang and it was Lucille.

"Hey Lucille," I said trying to process why she was calling.

"Hi, Bells, we need you now!!" She said seriously.

"Ok, I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Are the rest of you there?"

"Yes we are, see you then…."

I hung up the phone. Oh yea my life's just perfect…. NOT! That's the other part of my life. I have to keep it a secret at least for now. I guess you could call me an angel. I am one of 4 special angels. We have the powers of vampires and other creatures, but we can fly. So basically we call each other winged ones.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I have to go and I can't tell you where. I'll be back later."

"No Bella, for the last 2 weeks, you've been leaving. Are….are you cheating on me?" He said his voice cracking. God I wish I could tell him.

"No Edward, I would never do that. I will explain later. For right now I have to go whether you want me to or not."

"Fine, bye my love!"

"Bye," I said as I got out and ran into the forest.

I started running full speed which is faster than Edward. I got my wings back and felt myself flying.

When I got to where the rest of them where I slowed down.

"Where have you been Bella? We almost went on without you!" Lucille scolded me.

"I'm sorry Lucille, Edward wouldn't let me go. He wants an explanation…" I said sadly.

"Ok, well you should tell him after we finish the war." That came from Kate.

The 4 winged ones consist of Kate, Lucille, Sam, and me. I am actually 150 years old. Charlie and Renee are winged ones too. Charlie was the king and the leader of the winged ones a long time ago. Renee was the queen and the head of the 4 of us. After a while they stepped down and Lucille took the place.

We fight the demons which are basically out to kill the winged ones. Then after they kill the winged ones they go on to the vampires. That's bad considering I am marrying one, so they will go after the Cullen's first.

The 4 of us started flying to where the demons were. We are in the middle of a war and they won't leave us alone.

I took the head master of them, John, because he is the most powerful. I am the most powerful out of our group, but I am slower than Lucille so she's our leader. I'm pretty much our 2nd leader. I killed John in a heart beat and went to help the rest out.

After we were done, I went back to the Cullens.

"I guess I should tell them the truth soon…." I said to Kate on our way back.

"You can wait until the end of the war to tell them," She replied looking at me hopeful. She didn't want to see me hurt if he decided to leave me.

"Yea I think I will do that, but he thinks I'm cheating on him!"

"Wow, he seriously thinks you would do that." Lucille said laughing.

When we got back to the Cullen's, we all slowed down and our wings went away. We can do that by saying in our mind, _wings away_.

I went up to the house and knocked.

Alice answered the door and said to come in. I told her I would in a minute. She decided to come out to meet my friends.

"Well guys, it was nice today," I said looking at them.

"Wait, you guys don't have to leave, you want to stay?" Alice asked as the rest of the family came out. Edward came over to me.

"Hey, welcome back," He said in my ear.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about earlier, I just had some things to take care of."

"Ok guys, since you are probably wondering. These are my friends Lucille, Kate and Sam," I said pointing at them.

The Cullen's all introduced themselves. Emmett decided to be funny and went up and hugged them all.

"So are these the girls your cheating on Eddie with Bella?" Emmett snickered while looking at an angry Edward.

"I was with them today, we had some problems we needed to take care of." I said choosing to ignore Emmett's comment.

"Ok, Bells, we need to go…. She's calling us again!" They said laughing.

"Have fun, tell Veronica I said hi," I said as they started running at human pace. Veronica is our trainer. She is the one who trains them for our wars. I don't need to be trained that often because I'm the oldest and I have the most experience.

"I'll call you to tell you when we need you again," Lucille shouted towards me.

The Cullen's all went inside and Edward took me to the meadow. I wish he knew what I was, it would make things a whole lot easier…..

**Well, the first chapter sucks in my opinion. It will get better trust me on that ****one! **

**Anyways, I'm doing 3 stories now and thinking of starting another one, so I probably won't update very much.**

**Please R&R or I won't update it!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova**


	2. Who is Jake?

**Ok, I know it's been a while since I put the first chapter up, but this is my on the side project… this is not my main story, so I may update every 2 weeks depending on the amount of reviews!**

**Anyways, please review or I won't update for another month! Yes I know I'm a bitch, but hey I want reviews so you can have your next chapter:)**

**Enjoy!**

Bella POV

It's been 2 weeks since our last encounter. I talked to Lucille a little bit the other night, but other than that we keep our separate ways. Being a winged one means your sisters, partners in crime and all that, but your also just friends. Other than when we need to fight someone, we stay away. We have our own lives. Lucille has her husband, John, who she has been married to for about 15 years. Kate has been dating guys on and off for the last 10 years. Her newest boyfriend is Todd who is a really idiot. Sam isn't really into the whole marriage commitment thing so she's still dating someone.

Being a winged one and all, we try to date within our origin I guess you could say. We date vampires or whatever creatures there are out there. That's why when Edward told me about him being a vampire, I already knew and I was so excited.

Being what I am has it's advantages, but it also has it's loses. Number one, I have to keep my identity hidden because if a demon finds out my real name is Bella then they will come after me. 

When we are fighting, our names are Pearl, Lucky, Tia, and Clarissa. The reason we can keep our identity hidden is because when we are in the form of a winged one, we look totally different. That's one of the reasons Edward couldn't figure out that I wasn't human. That one reason is because when I'm in regular form, I smell like a regular human to everyone. 

So this is where I am now, I'm thinking in my room about what I should do about telling Edward. One part of my mind is saying tell him because he needs to know, but the other part is saying keep it a secret. I've had a whole lifetime to tell people and some of those times haven't been good.

My phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hello!"

"Hey Bella, are you ok?" Alice sounded concerned.

"Hi Alice, yes I am ok why?"

"I was just wondering, I had a vision of you crying saying 'Why does my life suck so bad?'"

"Ok, well I'm fine Alice, so no worries," I said trying to sound convincing.

"Alrighty then, see ya later Bella," She said still sounding concerned.

I got off the phone with her and went to think. I don't want them all worrying about me because I don't know what I'm going to do.

The phone rang again and this time it was Lucille.

"Bella, I need to talk to you…. Can you meet me about 20 minutes from your house?"

"Yes, why?" I asked concerned. What could make her need to talk to me.

"I'll tell you when you get here and please don't tell anyone… this is strictly business!"

"Ok see ya in about a half hour!"

"Kay, bye."

We hung up and I grabbed my shoes and got ready to run there. I was in so deep in thought, I didn't see Emmett and Alice come up. 

"Don't you dare try to leave!" Alice said screaming.

"I'm sorry guys, but I gotta go somewhere."

"The hell with it, we want to know what is going on and we want to know it NOW!" Emmett screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you right now… I need go meet someone and if you don't let me go, I'll be forced to make you!" I said angrily.

"Haha like you could make me!" Emmett said laughing.

"You want to see?" I pushed past him and ran out the door. Once I was out of sight I started running all the way there.

When I got there, Lucille was the only one there. She looked like she was about ready to fight someone. I walked up and must have looked really confused because she patted a seat next to her. I graciously took it.

"Ok Bells, you know the one guy you never want to see again in your life?" She asked carefully.

"Aro?"

"No the other one Bella!" She said impatiently.

"Jake?"

"Yes him! Well, he has now joined the demons in fighting against us and he wants to kill the Cullen's because he claims they took you from him…." She said looking at my shocked face.

"Oooook…." I said my anger building up.

"We have to fight him Bella, it's the only way to keep us and them safe," She said sadly.

"Ok, I will fight with you guys… when are they coming?"

"6 days, we need to prepare soon so we can take them out… if you don't want to kill Jake then we'll kill the rest and leave him… It's up to you!"

"Ok, I'll think about it."

We said our good byes then I went back to the Cullen's house to say sorry. But what I found at the house was something I never would have expected!

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door and out came……

**Sorry for the shortness, but I seem to get more reviews for cliffys so I'll leave it at that!**

**NO ITS NOT THE WEREWOLF JAKE! YOU'LL FIND OUT MORE ABOUT JAKE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!**

**Now it's in your hands to review so I can continue!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


	3. Married?

**Sorry it took so long, like I said this is my side project. Anyways… I didn't have internet access a little bit tonight, so I figured I would write this. I hope you like…**

**Please R&R! And also, read the bottom AN please!**

**Enjoy!**

_We said our good byes then I went back to the Cullen's house to say sorry. But what I found at the house was something I never would have expected!_

_I walked up to the house and knocked on the door and out came……_

Bella's POV

JAKE?! What the hell?

"Hello Bella, so nice to see you again!" Jake said happily.

"Where's the Cullen's?" I said my anger raising.

"I had to take care of them." He said smiling.

"I'll ask you again where in the hell are the Cullens?" I said pissed now.

"We're right here Bella, what's wrong?" Alice said coming running at me.

"See their ok, FOR NOW!" He said laughing.

"What the hell do you mean for now?" Edward said into Jake's face.

"EDWARD, get over here!" I said and took a step forward, but felt a hand on my shoulder. Edward tried to pull me back.

"Just let her go Edward, I won't hurt her… I just need to talk business with her," He said in a non-convincing way.

"Edward, I can handle him…" I said, but was cut off by Jake.

"Bella baby, come here to your loving husband…" He said pissing me off.

"I'M NOT YOUR WIFE ANYMORE!! YOU AND I DIVORCED REMEMBER?!" I said pissed.

"Yea anyways…. I just want to ask you if you'll have your daughter and I over for dinner…. I need to talk to you about an issue that is rising the more you get involved with that VAMPIRE," He spat.

"Daughter?" Alice and Esme both said at the same time.

"I'll tell you guys later…"

"Yes Jake I will have you over, but isn't that against laws?"

"Huh Bella? What laws?"

"Aren't you on the opposite side of me?"

"No, I had Lucille find that out so I could come see you. I'm still on this side, but I can get the Cullen's killed easily." He said looking at me.

"You can't kill us!" Edward said screaming.

"Tell your boyfriend I can too… and so can you Bella!" Jake spat at me and mainly to Edward.

"Yes Edward, please let it go… He can kill you guys."

"What?" Emmett said offended. "I can take him any day!" He said laughing.

"Oh no you can't…. sorry Em, but it isn't possible!"

"Anyways… Baby, come give me a kiss?" He said looking at me and then to Edward.

"No… We're over, remember?"

"Wait what, you said you didn't have a boyfriend before Edward?" Rosalie looked at me like I was a liar.

"I'm sorry Edward… I couldn't tell you, I'll explain it all to you later… Please just let me deal with this…" I said begging.

"Ok…" He agreed.

"What do you want from me Jake?"

"I want you," He said laughing.

"Why? What do you need with me now?"

"Awww baby…. All I need is your love…" He said faking it. Now what I'm wondering about is what he want's from me?

"Yea right, you never needed my love before," I said as I heard Emmett say "oooh" and Rosalie whack him on the head.

"Ok, I need you to help me…."

"What do you need help with?" I said hoping to get him to leave me alone.

"First of all, I need you to help me fight the demons….They are out to get our daughter and the 2 of us. Then they want the Cullen's after."

"Ok, I'll do it." I said knowing I'll do anything to save my daughter and family. Even though Jake and I are over, I still love him… But, not nearly as much as Edward. Jake and I were together for 15 years so I still will love him forever.

"Are you sure Bella… we can handle it," Edward said trying to get me to back out.

"No you can't… she needs to do this," Jake said as I nodded.

"Ok, when do you need me?"

"We'll start in 5 days… That's what I told Lucille, but you'll have to tell her the truth…" He said as I nodded understandingly.

"Alright then… Thanks for coming," I said smiling. I really did miss Jake, even though I would never tell Edward that.

"No problem… so how's your life been the last 5 years?"

"Great… I met Edward and have been happy. How's yours been and how's that bitch you were with?" I said and as I said bitch, I growled it.

"Bella, language!" Esme said looking like a mother.

"Sorry, but it's true!" I said looking at him.

"It's been good, but I missed you and so did Anna. 'Tricia' is ok I guess…. I haven't seen her in 5 years and about that I'm sorry."

"Yea right… at the time you weren't. 5 years… that's a long time huh?" I said laughing and rubbing it in his face.

"Yes it is… I haven't seen her since our divorce actually."

"Wow that's surprising!" I said as he looked hurt.

"Anyways… Anna would like to see you. She's getting married soon." He said smiling. Anna is our daughter. Yea I know, how do I have a daughter. Winged ones still have reproductive cells so we can still have kids. That's good because it makes more generations of winged ones.

"Cool… yes I would love to see Anna!" I said excitedly.

"Who's Anna?" Emmett said looking at me.

"She's OUR daughter," Jake said emphasizing our.

"You have a daughter? Bella why didn't you tell me," Edward said looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Edward… Like I said I wasn't allowed to give my secret away."

"Ok, I'm confused…" He said and I mouthed 'I'll tell you later'.

Esme invited Jake in and I tried to get him to not, but Esme insisted he come in. As much as I'm glad to see him, that little part of my chest says don't talk to him. He and I were past and I didn't want it to interfere with the future. I would be so mad if it did.

We walked in and Jake sat on one side of me with Jake on the other. Oh great, 3 years ago I had no guys and now I have 2. You can tell they are both in love with me so I needed to get away. I got up and ran up the stairs at regular speed. As soon as I walked upstairs, Alice came running up after me.

"Bella are you ok?" She asked trying to help.

"Honestly no… This is why I didn't want Jake to come in. I'm still trying to forget the past."

"Well I don't know what you are, but I do know you have a kid with him and even though you hate to admit it, you still love him," She said looking at me.

"Yes Alice, but that's the problem. I love him, but not nearly as much as Edward. When I think about that, I feel bad because he was my husband, but he cheated on me. It's complicated…" I said sounding stressed.

"Why don't you tell Jake that Edward is your love and that he was your love until he went out and cheated?"

"I would, but he would be pissed and then he'll try and get to me. It will be like this competition to get me and I don't want that to happen. I don't know what to do, I'm completely clueless," I said honestly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't help you out much… I would talk to Edward," She said walking out of the room.

About 10 minutes later, Edward knocked on the door. I told him to come in and he sat down next to me on the bed.

"I'm really sorry you have to know all of this Edward," I said blaming it all on myself, because it is all my fault.

"Don't be sorry Bella, I want to know this daughter of yours and I want you to be happy… I wish you would have told me about this before, but I understand that you couldn't. I just want you to know I'm with you on anything you need. I will be there for you through everything. Also, if he wants you, he will have to fight me for it." He said as I smiled. There's the Edward I fell in love with.

"I love you Edward," I said smiling.

"I love you too Bella," He said as he smiled that crooked smile I love.

We walked back downstairs to see Jake talking to Carlisle, Esme, and a pissed looking Emmett. He must have said something to piss Emmett off.

About an hour later, Jake said he must go. I walked him to the door and before he left, he said the words that I never wanted to hear from him.

"Bye baby… Oh by the way, we are still MARRIED. Isn't that great… we can pick up from where we left off. I didn't sign the divorce papers, so you and I are still legally married." He said then walked out the door. What the Hell was my last thought before I fainted…

**Sorry, a little cliffy there. OOOH what will happen? Bella's still married and ****IS ****engaged to Edward… Yes she is engaged.**

**Sorry if this sucked, but it was written at like 3 am and I wanted to go to bed… lol.**

**Next chapter will be about an argument and what everyone's reaction is… Also, will there be a fight?**

**Please Review!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	4. AN: not a new chap sorry!

**Ok I know I haven't updated this story in quite a while. And sorry for that, i've been busy. I'm hoping to do so in the next few weeks.... Depending on the feedback i get from this. So, please be patient with me.**

**Because I have so many awesome reviewers and everyone seems to love my stories, I have a reward to you, my reviewers and followers.**

**First of all, I never thought I'd get this many reviews/compliments and feedback from my stories, because I don't think I'm that good.**

**So thank you to all the reviewers.**

**What I'm going to do is post 3 stories each time I update a story. (you'll have to keep up with my stories if you want all the stories) It can be yours or someone else's that you like.**

**So if anyone wants me to post their story, message me or review and tell me. I won't guarantee it will be soon(depending on how many I get) and I don't know if it'll be on this exact story, but I'll message you and tell you when I update so you know which story it is posted in.**

**This is mainly for my notes, Only Time Will Tell, and Why didn't I learn the first time. I don't know if I'll add it to the rest of my stories, it depends. **

**I may start another Christmas story or keep going with that one, so look for that. I'm not sure… it depends on school schedule. **

**Anyways, let me know if you want me to post your story.**

**Because I said I'd post it for a few dear friends already, this will be a repeat of stories from Only Time Will Tell's AN. Usually it wont be a repeat of stories, but it's late and I don't have any other ones. So here you go:**

**Ok so what I'm going to do is post a little about the stories(like summaries or something) and then the link.**

The Spirit Vampire- This is Twilight with a twist. When Bella moves to Forks, everything changes. She meets Ally who seems like a regular girl. Edward and Bella start going out (like in Twilight) while Ally lives with a secret that connects to Edward in some way. What is this secret? Read to find out.

www . fanfiction .net/s/4493394/1/The_Spirit_Vampire

This is it- Splits off in NM: Jacob didn't make her guess the truth about him. What will happen when an unexpected visitor shows up at her house one day? Read to find out.

www . fanfiction .net/s/4478921/2/This_Is_It

Smolder Me- Edward saves Bella from a burning building in London when a party goes astray, and they fall in love. Find out what happens.

www. fanfiction .net/s/4632964/1/Smolder_Me

**Ok because i'm having a hard time posting them... what you have to do is copy the link and paste it into your browser, then delete the spaces in between www . fanfiction .net....If you cant get that to work, then PM me.**

**Also, one last thing… if you'd like, type out a little about your story(or the one you want posted), so I know… or I'll figure it out myself. I wont necessarily use your summaries, so don't get upset if your summary isn't good. **

**Anyways, that's all for now… just PM me with the story you want put up and I'll get to that. :)**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


End file.
